playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic 'is the main protagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He appears as one of Playable characters for Nintendo'' All-Stars Battle Royale''. His in-game rival is Mario. Biography ''THE FASTEST THING ALIVE'' Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who constantly seeks world domination. ''THE LEGACY OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *''Sonic Spinball'' *''Sonic CD'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' *''Sonic Drift'' *''Sonic Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Sonic Labrynth'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Adventure DX'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''SEGA Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Sonic Forces'' *''Sonic Mania/plus'' *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Smash Bros For Nintendo 3DS And Wii U *Super Smash Bros Ultimate Arcade Opening Sonic is seen laid back relaxing while Tails tinkers with the Tornado. They talk about their past experiences and adventures and how they're still alive which makes Sonic mentions something desiring to see a new adventure. Suddenly, Tails picks up an energy source more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds and becomes a threat. Sonic is immediately sucked into a black hole with Tails having no whereabouts. Rival '''Name: Mario Reason: Sonic is seen running around in the rival stage, when he knocks out Mario, who launches a fireball at him, but Sonic dodges it. Mario says "Who-a-are you?" Sonic then says "I should be asking you the same thing! And I knocked you over on accident, no need to get violent!" Mario responds "How am I-a-supposed to believe you?" Sonic says "Fine, if you want to fight, I'll fight. But I'll warn you, a slowpoke like you could never beat me!" Connection: Both characters are the mascots of they're respected companies, and are represented by the color red and blue. Mario and Sonic both have a game called Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games by Nintendo and SEGA, and they actually crossed over the two franchises at one point. Both Sonic and Mario have appeared playable in a Super Smash Bros. game, Sonic in Brawl and Mario in 64. Ending Tails is panicking since he can seem to figure out where Sonic might've disappeared to. Suprisingly, Sonic returns from the mysterious world. Sonic brags to Tails that he had everything under control had shown not even the slightest hint of fear. Afterwards, Sonic and Tails fly in the Tornado to fight off Dr. Eggman once again with Sonic having a new power. Gameplay Sonic is one of the fastest characters in the game, which makes sense considering he is known as the fastest thing alive. Movelist *'Heavy Attack' - - Sonic punches twice with each fist, then a right kick. *'Boost' - or + - Sonic briefly quickly boosts across the screen, hitting opponents in his path. *'Up Attack' - + - Sonic performs a backflip-kick that knocks opponents upward. *'Spin Dash' - + - Sonic performs his trademark spin dash move from the 16-bit games. *'Homing Attack' - (Air) - A crosshair appears on opponents and Sonic performs a lock-on, aerial attack on them. He can do this a maximum of three times in the air. *'Air Boost' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Blue Tornado' - + (Air) - Sonic circles around an opponent, briefly stunning him/her. *'Bounce Attack '- + (Air) - Sonic uses the Bounce Ring to bounce repeatedly on the ground, both hitting opponents and reaching higher areas. He can do a maximum of three bounces at a time. *'Fire Somersault' - - Sonic does a quick (and fiery) somersault into opponents. *'Sliding Kick' - or + - Sonic performs a running slide into opponents. He backflips back onto his feet upon hitting them. *'Spring Jump' - + - Sonic uses a spring to propel himself upward. *'Breakdance Kick' - + - Sonic performs a breakdance-style kick that deals with opponents in close proximity. *'Twirl Kick' - (Air) - Sonic does a twirling-in-place aerial kick. *'Dash Kick '- or + (Air) - Sonic does an aerial kick while dashing diagonally toward the ground. *'Spin Kick' - + (Air) - Sonic performs an upward, spinning aerial kick. *'Stomp Kick' - + (Air) - Sonic stomps toward the ground with an aerial kick. *'Ring Toss' - - Sonic tosses a ring into the air and then dashes toward its location in ball form, hitting opponents along the way. *'Chao Egg Toss' - or + - Sonic tosses a chao egg at opponents. A chao falls out, showing the "woozy" symbol on its head before disappearing. *'Rocket Launch '- + - Sonic launches a rocket upward that hits opponent in its path. *'Super Sonic Trigger' - + - Sonic transforms into Super Sonic, which increase his attack power and ability to fly on 10 seconds. *'Air Ring Toss '- (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Chao Egg Toss' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Rocket Launch' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Blue Bomb' - + (Air) - Sonic plants/throws a blue bomb from Sonic Battle onto the ground that eventually explodes. (Throws) *'Top Kick' - or - Sonic grabs the opponent and stretch kicks the opponent diagonally upward. *'Quill Stab' - - Sonic heaves the oppnent upward and sharpens his quills to stab them. *'Grab n'Dash' - - Sonic pins the enemy down, then Spin Dashes into them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * Light Dash '- ' (Level 1 Super): A trail of rings appears, and Sonic says "Heh heh!" as he performs the Light Dash along the rings, killing any opponents in his path. * Tornado Strike '- ' (Level 2 Super): Tails flies in on the Tornado and shoots at opponents with gunfire and missiles. * Night of the Werehog '- ' (Level 3 Super): Sonic transforms into his Werehog form; you can kill opponents in one hit, with allowing you to stretch his arms to punch, allowing you to dash across the screen, and to grab and throw a opponent. Taunts and Quotes Taunts *'Give Up Now!': Sonic gives a thumbs up then down sign to the opponent. *'Come on, Step it up': Sonic break dances saying to his opponents,"come on, step it up!" *'Ring around the Hedgehog': Sonic displays a bored facial expression while spinning a ring around his finger. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Let's rock and roll!" **"Can't outrun me!" **"I'm the fastest thing alive!" *'Pre-match:' **"Here I come!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"I'm liking this already." **"I found a cool weapon." **"Can I buy this with some rings?" **"Tails should get one of these!" **"I could get used this." **"Is this similar to a Chaos Emerald" *'Using Light Dash:' **"Heh heh!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"You thought you actually had a chance!" **"Watch out Eggman!" **"That's just sad!" **"I not surprised, this is too easy!" **"The contest oughta be over now!" *'Respawn:' **"Extra life." **"I'm never losing you!" **"Thanks Tails, old buddy." Intros and Outros Entrances *'Speed Demon:' Sonic is seen running. He then arrives in the battlefield and skids to a stop. *'Everything's Under Control: '''Sonic is seen laying back relaxed then sits up. *'Time Attack: Sonic does a flurry of kicks then smirks. Results Winning Screen *'''Got Passed!: Sonic gives a thumbs-up to the camera. *'Mission Complete: '''Sonic wipes sweat from his head *'In the Bag: Sonic jumps up in excitement Losing Screen *If using '''Got Passed!: Sonic has his hands to his hips and is tapping his foot with an impatient look. *If using '''Mission Complete: '''Sonic holds his head in his hands while avoiding the camera *If using '''In the Bag: '''Sonic slams his foot to the ground repeatedly in anger. Victory Music *Generic *Round Clear! Costumes The Blue Blur His standard outfit. Alternate Colors *Black: Darker shade of blue, black bands and black shoes *Red: Normal blue, red bands and lighter red shoes *Yellow: Normal blue, yellow bands and yellow shoes Extreme Gear Outfit Sonic's primary outifit in the Sonic Riders series Alternate Colors *Black: Darker shade of blue fur, black shades, black bands and black shoes *Red: Normal blue fur, red shades, red bands and lighter red shoes *Yellow: Normal blue fur, yellow shades, yellow bands and yellow shoes Classic Sonic Sonic's skin from the Sega Genesis Era of Sonic the Hedgehog Alternate Colors *Black: Darker shade of blue, black bands and black shoes *Red: Normal blue, red bands and lighter red shoes *Yellow: Normal blue, yellow bands and yellow shoes Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Non-Playstation Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Characters